


Love At First Shot

by niamcrush



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Liam, M/M, Ordinary Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamcrush/pseuds/niamcrush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne is the newest object of teenage girl obsession. Pictures of him are prime money these days, and Niall Horan lands himself a job right out of college. Stalk Liam Payne and get the best photographs possible of him. Easy enough right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Happy birthday Liam! I love you so much.”

Hearing those words somehow woke Niall up out of his half slumber. Finally the person he has been waiting for all night. Now was time to make his move.

“Thank you, Dani. I still can’t believe you threw me such an exquisite surprise party without me knowing!”

There was his voice. Liam Payne. The most popular teenage-heartthrob singer at the moment, and Niall had one job. Stalk Liam Payne and get the best photographs without him knowing. Simple right? It turned out to be much more complicated than Niall ever thought possible.

Tonight he had to get the best picture of Liam and his girlfriend Danielle in some action, so he had been sitting in a tree outside of the club that hosted Liam’s surprise birthday party. Trying to walk across the ground inconspicuously turned out to be difficult, since Niall’s left foot decided to fall asleep while he himself was trying to take a quick nap until his person of interest left the party.

Camera hung around his neck; Niall slowly inched his way forward to get a closer view to the couple. There it was. Danielle reached up on her toes to reach Liam’s lips, her hand rested at his waist. The blonde slowly brought the camera up, ready for the right moment. He pressed the button, knowing this picture will gain him at least a couple thousand.

Then the unthinkable happened. A bright flash came out of the top of Niall’s camera, alerting Liam and Danielle to the disturbance.

“Shit.” Niall really screwed up now. He made his way around the building, quickly trying to get out of sight, but it wasn’t until he was panting in the security of darkness that he noticed his lens cover was sitting back at the scene of the crime.

Once Niall could think normally again, he remembered why he was so nervous to get caught especially by Liam damn Payne of all people. The first thing he would see of Niall wasn’t his camera, but his raging hard-on. Mr. Payne, or Li-Li like the hard core fans would call him, was just too damn sexy. But Niall couldn’t admit that to anyone, since Liam was clearly straight, and clearly in love with his perfect dancer girlfriend, Danielle.

With a moan, Niall unzipped his black jeans in the privacy of the alley, knowing his little ‘problem’ wasn’t going away soon unless he guiltily got off to thoughts of a straight man. Niall pulled down his jeans and his boxers in one quick motion, sighing when his dick sprung free of the restraints.

He wraps his left hand around his shaft, and quickly jerk one off, desperate to leave, but too embarrassed to arrive home with his current situation. While his hand thrusted up and down at incredible speed, he thought of the most recent picture he managed to get of the oh-so-popular Liam.

The singer had lazily walked out of his dressing room, clearly tired after the long show he just performed, because Niall managed to snap a picture of Liam shirtless, and simply in scantily-clad boxer briefs. That photo had earned him 10 grand, and left him considering what to do about his little crush on the biggest superstar of the era…

That little flashback was sufficient enough for Niall to finish, coming with a loud moan. He was glad no one was here to witness this. But just then, his thoughts were interrupted by his phone loudly blaring out the lyrics to Boyfriend by Justin Bieber. He couldn’t help it, he was gay and couldn’t stop from imagining that the song had another meaning.

With a groan, he slid his finger across the screen and brought the phone to his ear.

“Yes, mum?”

“Where are you honey?”

“I’m uh out, at a club. I’ll be home soon.” Niall pressed the end button before his mom had even the slightest chance to start yelling at him.

His parents didn’t exactly know that he had this job. In fact, no one knew he had this job, apart from his boss. According to company rules, Niall was allowed to tell anyone he wanted, but they had to fill out the same confidentiality forms that he did, and his boss warned him that his salary would be less. ‘You wouldn’t be as mysterious’ the older man had claimed.

Whatever, Niall thought easier just to keep this quiet, even if it did mean coming home to an angry mother every night. With the amount of money rolling in now, the 18 year old would be able to afford his own place in no time, anyway.

As slowly as possible, the blond made his way out of the alley, and started his long journey home on foot.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey what’s that?” A voice asked suddenly that popped up behind Niall.

“Oh uh, nuthin.” Niall quickly responded, hiding his camera, desperate for the annoying voice to stop.

“Didn’t look like nothing. That was a picture of Liam Payne. My sister has posters of him covering her room. But why do you have that picture? You’re 18… and a guy.”

At that Niall finally turned his back to the professor to face the voice. The annoying sound came from a man similar to Niall’s age, but more of the bad-boy type with his sleek back hair, and from what Niall could see, more than a few tattoos.

Niall thought quickly. “My girlfriend is obsessed with him, and I wanted to see what he has that I don’t.” Yeah, that will work

The other boy smirked. “Tough break man. Good luck with that.”

Niall turned back around and was caught in the glare of the professor. He completely forgot that he was in a big lecture hall in some boring class that he didn’t care about anyways. But either way, Niall stayed quiet after that.

The blonde glanced at his watch. Only 27 more minutes of this ungodly class before freedom, and just to make worse, the same guy seemed to be shooting weird looks in Niall’s direction when he couldn’t put the pictures of Liam down. Those were his prized pictures that he got all himself. Niall was going to enjoy these photos one way or another. Although right now it seemed to be the other when the blonde felt that familiar tightening in his trousers as he scrolled past a picture he captured of the pop star stepping out of his shower. Sure it was steamy, and all you could see were the water droplets clinging to Liam’s collarbones, but that was enough to do it for Niall at the moment. A familiar buzzing in his pocket brought him out of his reverie. It was a text from one of his only friends on campus, Harry.

Drama class bored me. Ditching to get coffee. Meet me at the café in 10?

Niall chuckled to himself. Class never seemed to keep Harry’s attention, but at the moment, he couldn’t agree more, so he typed a quick reply and slipped out of the big lecture hall, pretending he didn’t see the glances he got from his professor or classmates on his way out.

As he pushed open the door to the coffee shop, he heard the familiar ring of the bell on the way in. Niall scanned the restaurant, not surprised with what he saw. A few old couples sharing a hot chocolate, workers wiping down tables, college students’ typing away on their laptops, and of course his mate Harry sitting at their normal booth with two cups of tea and a muffin, already knowing what to order for Niall, since this scene felt almost like a daily occurrence to the university student.

“Hey Haz,” Niall quickly greeted the younger lad while taking off his jacket and placing it on the booth next to him.

Harry barely acknowledged Niall when he sat down, seemingly too entranced in finding the exact sugar to tea ratio that would satisfy his taste buds. The blonde had barely gotten his jacket off before the beginning notes of Boyfriend could be heard from his pocket.

“You gotta change that ringtone mate, could you really be any more obvious?”

“Yeah fuck off Harry.” Niall mumbled before answering the call.

“Yeah mum?” He sighed once the phone was at his ear. “No, I haven’t done my laundry yet; I got in really late last night.” “I’ll get to it eventually…”

Harry sat across the booth silently listening to the one conversation with an amused grin on his face. The other boy ended the call and noticed the smug expression on his face. Niall sacrificed his muffin for hitting his mate in the face with it.

“Ni, you’re 18 years old. You’re a legal adult. Why are you putting up with all that while living at home with your parents?”

“I’m a university student. I’m not exactly well off on money enough to get my own place, Haz.” Niall retorted, angered at the use of his nickname his mum uses.

“You should move in with me and Louis then. We have a spare room in our flat.”

“And hear you two fucking like bunnies through those paper thin walls every night? No thanks, I’ll pass.”

“Oh come on we aren’t that bad, but fine we’ll wait until you aren’t home, how about that?”

Niall sighed. “That actually does sound better than dealing with my mum’s pestering. Thanks, mate.”

“Yeah no problem Nialler. Bring over your stuff whenever you would like.”

“I really appreci- Hang on.” Niall felt a familiar buzz of his phone. He pulled it out under the booth table and unlocked the screen.

New Twitter Notification:

@LiamPayneUpdates

Liam was recently spotted at Funky Buddha Lounge in downtown London! He’s been spotted locking lips with his gf <3

“Oh shit I gotta go, bye Haz.” Niall quickly called over his shoulder running out of the café leaving his jacket, and a confused Harry, sitting at the table.

Shaking his head, Harry pulled out his phone and dialed 1 on his speed dial.

“Hey Lou? Yeah it’s me. Can you meet me at the usual place? I need some help with something.” “Okay cool, oh forgot to mention it, Niall’s moving in with us.” Harry pressed the end button before he could hear his boyfriend’s response. It’s better if he dealt with that reaction later. Now, he had some work to do.


	3. Chapter 3

“Harry where are we going?”

“Shh Lou they’ll hear you, shut up.”

“Who will hear me? What are we doing at that club that Andy likes? Wait is that Niall’s car? Haz what aren’t you telling m-.”

Louis was silenced by Harry’s hand clamping over his mouth. It was dark in the alley but the two were close enough that the shallow light of the street lamps revealed the younger boy glaring at his boyfriend with a message meaning ‘shut up, I will tell you later’. Harry didn’t use this look that often, so Louis heeded his warning. The two of them were slowing making their way through the alley behind Funky Buddha club. Not the most popular club in downtown London, but their friends seemed to migrate here for some reason.

Harry might or might not have tracked his friend’s phone to see where he ran off to. You can’t blame Harry really; Niall had been acting very strange lately.

Harry was leading the way along the back wall, dragging his boyfriend behind him. He had just turned the corner when he saw the outline of a figure that also seemed to be hiding. He immediately hid back behind the wall but stuck his head out to get more information on the stranger.

Wait is that Niall?

The curly haired boy had to blink a few times just to be sure, but he definitely saw the lean frame and a glint of blond streaks under the dull street light. But why would he be holding a camera?

None of this was making sense to Harry so he turned back to his boyfriend with a confused look on his face. Louis returned a lift of an eyebrow in curiosity. Harry simply nodded his head toward the direction of where Niall was hiding. The older boy glanced around the corner and came back with a simple shrug.

Well someone’s not being very helpful today. Harry thought to himself.

~~~

They better not be lying otherwise I’m going to have a long talk with whatever 12 year old girl runs that fucking update account. Niall kept running through different ways that he could even begin to explain to a 12 year old girl as to why he would even care what the infamous Liam Payne was doing every 5 seconds.

It was too cold of a night for Niall to be crouched in the dark outside of the club with the camera around his neck. He didn’t even think to grab a coat before going out. Maybe his mum had a point sometimes. He didn’t even know if Liam was in this club tonight.

“What? Yeah, man I’ll make sure you get home. This is exactly why I don’t drink.”

Niall was just about to give up when he heard voices coming out of the entrance to the club, but one of the man’s voices stuck out in his mind. It couldn’t be…

But it was. Not long after Niall heard them, he saw them. There was the Liam Payne simply walking out of Funky Buddha with no security surrounding him, just a very wasted friend hanging onto his shoulders, looking like he would pass out at any second.

Liam flashed his million dollar smile, maybe laughing at something his incoherent friend mumbled, but he was turned in Niall’s direction, so the blond quickly snapped a photo.

“Hey! Who are you?!”

Oh no.

Liam caught sight of Niall’s flash, and started searching in his direction. Niall had let his camera fall back around his neck and was frozen in place. He had never been caught before and frankly didn’t know what to do now. Suddenly Niall saw that the pop star abandoned his drunken friend and was now running towards him.

Oh no.

Out of instinct, the blond took off running the opposite direction with his prized possession long forgotten, jingling around his neck and hitting him in the chest with each stride. A camera was not an easy thing to run with.

~~~

“Hey! Who are you?!”

Harry and Louis shared a look. What was that? They saw a figure sprinting towards them, and that could only be one person.

“Niall!” Harry yelled as their friend ran past them.

The blond didn’t give them a glance back when he flew by. They both saw him continue straight to his car, get in, and pull out before they could even make full sense of the situation. They heard someone else following the path Niall just came from, so they hid back into the darkness of the alley, but not before seeing the stranger stop, turn his head both ways, before apparently giving up and turning back to where he came from.

“You don’t think that was-” Harry whispered to his boyfriend.

“I don’t think that was anybody.” Louis replied. “I know for a fact that was Liam Payne. As in the Liam Payne.”

Both boys simply looked at each other confused.

“Niall has some explaining to do.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I can’t thank you guys enough for letting me move in with you guys.”

“Is this the last box Ni?” Harry grunted. Of course he got stuck carrying all of the heavy stuff up.

“Yeah, yeah I don’t think anything is left.” Niall responded, franticly looking around the messy apartment.

“Good. Lou, door please?” Harry shot a look over to his boyfriend.

“Certainly,” Louis replied, gliding his way over to the entrance to the apartment, closing the door securely and locking the dead bolt.

Harry perched himself on the arm rest of their couch that was seemingly placed in the middle of the room. That’s what happens when Harry leaves the decorating to Louis. He turned to his friend. “So Niall, What’s up?”

Niall was confused. “Well I was just gonna grab a pint or so before I start unpacking. Did you two want one?”

Louis laughed. “No Nialler, we didn’t mean just this minute, we meant what’s up with this little side job you have seemed to take up?” The blonde’s face drained of color. “Yeah, that’s right. We saw you pursuing a not-so-unknown pop star the other night at Funky Buddha.”

“Oh shit,” was his only response.

“That’s right Niall. We caught you red-handed. Now tell.” Harry stayed firm but had to stop himself from laughing at the sheepish look on his friend’s face.

Since there seemed to be no way out of this one, Niall surrendered. He told his friends the whole story. He liked photography and was a poor university student. When he saw the advert in his school’s paper, what else was he supposed to do? The only part he left out was the little detail about how he might or might not fancy his target. They didn’t need to know about that part.

The whole duration of the story Harry and Louis sat on the edge of the couch so enthralled with the story at hand. Every few seconds Louis try to interject with a question that he was very curious about, but his boyfriend kept pulling him back before he could say anything. Harry was worried that too many interruptions might cause Niall to stop the story all together.

When Niall finally stopped talking, all three boys took a deep breath, each taking in a different aspect of what just happened.

“But wait, why did you wait until now to tell us all of this?” Was the first question Louis thought to ask.

“Well yeah that’s the thing. My manager is pretty particular about that. He doesn’t want anyone to know what I do because I have to stay mysterious as far as paparazzi people go. If I was a known photographer I would not be able to get as close to Liam as I do. And if my manager found out you two know he would lower my salary…”

“Don’t worry Ni, we won’t tell anyone” Harry reassured him.

“Thanks guys. Now can we get that beer? I need one after that.” Harry and Louis just laughed and threw him a bottle. Niall relaxed as soon as he heard the noise of the cap popping off.

~~

“Remind me again why I agreed to this?”

“Because we’re your best friends and we come up with good ideas?” Louis suggested.

Niall scoffed. Good idea? How could sitting in a restaurant with your friends not more than 20 feet away from his target be a good idea? This was not how Niall planned to spend his night. He had planned to go to a nice restaurant for dinner with his friends to celebrate his freedom from his parent’s house on his night off. When they walked in and spotted a not-so-inconspicuous looking Liam Payne eating dinner in the same restaurant, Niall immediately turned around to leave, but it was Harry and Louis who convinced him to stay. Luckily, Niall always carries around his back-up camera with him.

Harry saw how tense his friend was. “Would you relax Ni? It’s not like he knows who we are.”

“Yeah I guess you’re right.” The smell of food coming to their table was enough to distract Niall from any state he’s in.

“Hey lads, I had a really nice time tonight, but we should get going. You ready, Zayn?”

Wait, Zayn? Niall couldn’t have spun around in his chair faster. Did Liam just say Zayn? The only Zayn that Niall knew was in a few of his classes at university. In fact he was the guy who asked about the pictures on his camera. And let’s face it, that’s not a common name.

Sure enough, he spotted the familiar sleek black hair leaving with the pop star. But Niall looked closer, and almost spit out his food.

They were holding hands. They. Were. Holding. Hands. Niall was very confused, but didn’t have time to process the information, so his photographer senses kicked in. He grabbed his back-up camera out of his pouch and ran out of the restaurant as inconspicuously as possible, leaving a very speechless couple back at his table.

Niall’s training led him to a hidden spot around the side of the building, balancing on a few bricks to get a better camera angle of the two men leaving the restaurant. So many questions were running through his head as to where Danielle was, why Liam was holding another man’s hands when he was supposedly straight, and why would he even dare to do that in public? Niall was letting way too many possibilities come to mind, and frankly, it was making him get hard at the thought.

The two men leaned in to kiss and Niall had to lean up to get the best picture possible. Suddenly the weight under his feet was gone, and Niall fell to the ground with a giant thud. Unfortunately, he fell away from his hiding place and attracted the attention of the few people around, including Liam himself.

“Fuck.” Niall mumbled to himself. There was nowhere to hide now, and he was sure Liam had spotted him. He thought he heard Liam tell Zayn something like ‘I’ll see you later, babe.’ But the dull thudding in the blonde’s head made him unsure.

But Niall looked up and saw the pop star walking in his direction so he quickly stood up and went to hide around the side of the building. He was just out of range of the streetlight, so he was praying that the brunette wouldn’t follow him.

Of course he was wrong.

Niall felt strong hands grab hold of his jacket and slam him up against the wall with quite a bit of force, and he let out a small moan.

The bigger man put his lips to Niall’s ear. “Why do you keep following me?” He whispered harshly. The blonde gave no response so Liam forced him against the wall harder. “To ge-get pictures of yo-you.” The smaller boy mumbled.

“Oh is that so?” Liam leaned against Niall and felt something poking into his thigh. He looked down and smirked. “You’re liking this, aren’t you?”

Niall would’ve responded but he moaned at the friction he needed, desperate for more. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Before Niall knew it, Liam had picked him up, threw the blonde over his shoulder, and carried him to the pop star’s car. Appearing effortless, Liam opened the back door of his sleek black SUV and threw Niall roughly down on the back seat.

This couldn’t actually be happening. Niall was in shock. This is literally better than anything he could’ve thought to dream. He had questions, but he didn’t want to ruin it.

Then suddenly, Liam was on top of him, his lips slamming against the other boy’s. Everything in this moment was heated, and Niall couldn’t get enough of Liam’s skin on his. Lips were on his neck, and the blonde moved his head up to expose his throat, and Liam found his sweet spots that had him whining in no time.

The brunette had his hands pushing up Niall’s polo, tracing circles on his ribs, while he was sucking on the other boy’s collarbone. Niall was sure Liam was leaving marks, but he liked it better that way.

“More” Niall sighed, and Liam didn’t waste a second. He had the blonde’s shirt off in a matter of seconds and was already working on his trousers. Niall, in turn, leaned up to unbutton the older man’s shirt, but got halfway done before he tore it off and ripping the other buttons, but was in too much of a rush to care. Both men were naked and Liam was kissing Niall with force before Niall moaned out, “Do you have-uh-you know… I’m not really prepped or anything”

“Yeah. Yeah I do.” Liam mumbled, pulling him out of his lust filled eyes. He turned his body towards the front seat, searching for a minute in the middle console before he revealed a little bottle of lube and a shiny metal wrapper. He set the condom to the side and popped open the bottle before squeezing a generous amount on his hands.

Liam looked down at the boy below him. The naked, beautiful, pupil-blown eyed, needy boy who was begging for more. How could he deny that? He leaned down one last time and landed a peck on Niall’s lips before he slipped one finger in.

Niall had his eyes squeezed shut in a fashion that Liam couldn’t tell whether it was in pain or pleasure, but as soon as he lightly grazed his bundle of nerves, Niall gasped out of pure joy. Soon the blonde was practically fucking himself on the other boy’s fingers, and he couldn’t take it anymore. “I need more. I need you.” Niall more moaned than spoke, but the look in his eyes was enough for Liam. He pulled his fingers out of the younger boy, not without a needy groan from the loss escaping Niall’s mouth. But he was soon satisfied when Liam had the condom on and was lined up at Niall’s entrance.

He pushed past the first ring of muscles, but he could tell that this wasn’t the first time for the other boy, so he bottomed out on the next thrust, until his hips were flush with the other boy’s bum. Below him, Niall let out an almost pornographic moan, and Liam was loving it. Soon Niall was getting impatient so Liam started thrusting at a faster pace. Once he kept up a steady rhythm, he leaned down to whisper in the blonde’s ear. “I’ve seen you stalking me for weeks.” Niall turned white. “I think it’s hot.” That spurred Niall on. He grabbed onto Liam’s back and left bright, raw scratches in time with the other boy’s thrusts. Both were close, and they could tell. Liam didn’t want to lose it until Niall was coming undone, so grabbed onto his dick, and pumped it roughly, using the boy’s own precum for lube.

Niall felt the familiar feeling pooling in his abdomen. “Li, I’m-m close.” Liam was also on the edge so he harshly whispered, “Cum for me, Ni.” And that was enough to do it for the blonde. Niall’s seed was spurting everywhere, Liam’s hand, the leather of the seat, and his own stomach. But he could care less. Liam continued both of his actions while the other boy rode out his high, but Niall’s muscles clenching around Liam was enough to set him off, and he was coming too.

After they were both back to reality, Liam pulled out but then laid on top of Niall. There wasn’t much room to spare in the back seat, but he couldn’t help from smiling.

Both were silent for a few minutes before Niall couldn’t stop his curiosity. “If you caught me so many times before, why did you only confront me tonight?”

Liam smirked. “Because I thought it was cute how much trouble you went through just to get a picture of me.”

“Hey!” Niall smacked Liam in the arm, but both men started laughing anyways.


	5. Chapter 5

Liam wanted to kick himself for being so stupid. Why did that blonde look so familiar? About an hour ago a blonde guy that looked to be about Liam’s age walked in with two brunettes and are now sitting not too far away from his table. But why couldn’t he get that boy out of his mind? He looked familiar to the point that Liam thought he has seen him before, but he just couldn’t place where that would be.

Liam was just trying to have a nice dinner out with his friends tonight. No fans, no interruptions. But if being famous has taught him anything, it’s that you can never have a peaceful night out in public.

He overheard the conversation of a pair of teenage girls sitting at a table not too far from him. From the little he heard, he could tell that they noticed who he was, and was just working up the courage to come over to him. Next time he was going to wear a wig.

Now’s the time to get out of here.

“Hey lads, I had a really nice time tonight, but we should get going.” Liam looked over at his friend. “You ready, Zayn?

The raven-haired man looked at Liam oddly, due to his friend’s sudden need to leave in the middle of a meal, but decided not to ask and followed him with only as much as a head nod.

Liam was getting on his jacket when he saw the blonde turn around and looked straight in his direction. It wasn’t until he saw the boy pull a camera out of his bag did it finally click. It was him!! Liam was sure that it was the same guy he saw stalking him for weeks now. He had never seen his face until now, but that unique blonde cut with the brown tips; he would recognize that from anywhere. And the boy sitting at that table was definitely the paparazzo who has been after him.

Just then Liam got an idea. He turned to his friend who just finished putting on his jacket, and made sure he was close enough so no one else would hear.

“Hey, Zayn, buddy, want to do me a huge favor?” Liam asked with a big smile. Zayn knew Liam well.

“How much is it going to cost me and is it legal?” Liam laughed.

“No, it’s nothing like that. See that blonde over there, he’s been tracking me for a few weeks and I want to mess with him a little. Will you pretend to be my boyfriend while we walk out of here?”

Zayn sighed. “Fine. But you owe me big time, Li. And you know it.”

Liam smiled. “Thanks Zaynie-poo.” Liam interlocked his fingers with Zayn, and practically dragged him from the restaurant. But not before glancing in the blonde’s direction. The plan worked because now the boy was running from his table after the pair, leaving some very confused friends behind shouting ‘Niall’ as if he would actually listen.

Niall huh? Liam was sure he was going to remember that name.

While he and Zayn were walking out of the restaurant, he couldn’t see Niall, but he knew he would be there somewhere to get pictures of him and Zayn. He always was. Liam stopped in a prime spot in front of the restaurant that he was sure the blonde could see him from. He turned Zayn toward him and didn’t say what he was going to do next, but he was hoping that the look in his eyes would be warning enough. Then that was it. His lips were on his best friend’s. Surprisingly enough Zayn was being a pretty good sport about the whole situation.

Liam hadn’t been kissing Zayn for more than 5 seconds before he heard a giant thud and a thick Irish accent mutter a ‘fuck’ around the side of the building. He pulled away from his friend, chuckling. Liam knew who that was.

“I’ll see you later, babe.” Liam added for the full effect, making it obvious Zayn’s job was done.

Liam immediately walked over in the direction that he heard the crash come from, and was not surprised to see Niall sitting on the ground, rubbing his temple with a pained look on his face.

He bent down, grabbed the boy by his jacket, and slammed him against the wall. He did it a little harder than he planned, but it surprised Liam when the blonde moaned at the action.

Liam leaned down to the boy’s ear. “Why do you keep following me?” He knew the answer but he wanted to make him feel guilty. Unfortunately he wasn’t being cooperative tonight so Liam slammed him harder against the wall when he didn’t get an answer. Then he heard the boy choke out something like ‘to get pictures of you’. Ah, yes. “Oh is that so?” Now Liam was having fun. But then he leaned closer and felt the boy’s hard on. Now this was twist. “You’re liking this aren’t you?” When the blonde only moaned in response, Liam smirked. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

This wasn’t the route that Liam planned to take tonight, but why not? This lad was hot and Liam was a sucker for thick Irish accents.

Even Liam didn’t think too much about what he was doing next. He picked Niall up effortlessly and threw him over his shoulder and walked in the direction of his car. Now this was going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

“Niall, where the hell did you go last night?” Harry incriminated as soon as Niall walked into the kitchen.

“Pipe down, dude. Too early for screaming.” As soon as Niall woke up, he had the worst throbbing in his head. He didn’t drink anything last night, but he might as well have at the rate his headache was going. It was then that he was reminded of the fall that caused his pain in the first place.

“Don’t talk to Harry like that, at least not until you tell us what happened after you left yesterday.” Louis kept a firm expression that reminded Niall of his father.

“I uh, ran outside, got a few pictures of Liam leaving, and then decided to duck out early to get some shut eye.” Niall just hoped he sounded casual enough that his friends would believe him.

“Bullshit.” The two boys responded almost simultaneously. Well, Niall should’ve known better than to hope.

Niall ignored the reaction and opened the fridge in search of something to eat. He could feel two sets of eyes burning into his back, obviously they weren’t finished with this conversation, but Niall was.

He shut the door, turned around, and simply mumbled “We’re out of eggs.” Before grabbing his shoes and jacket and walking out the door.

During the walk down to the store, Niall finally had his first chance to go over in his head what exactly happened last night. Liam was actually gay, Liam’s caught him spying many times before, and Liam definitely fucked him last night.

When he reached the store at went for the stack of baskets at the front, he started humming one of Liam’s bubble-gum pop songs that would only be appreciated by teenage girls. This one was called ‘What Makes You Beautiful’. Although Niall would never in a million years admit it out loud, that was his favorite of Liam’s songs.

Niall just got to his favorite part in the chorus while making his way down the dairy aisle before he ran full into another body.

“Oh sorry, excuse me.” Niall said out of habit before looking up and turning stone cold. He just ran straight into Liam of all people. What was his fucking luck?

The other boy looked up at the exact same time, seemingly with the exact same expression, but his face quickly turned to an expression that was unrecognizable, and didn’t even acknowledge the smaller boy’s apology before turning his attention back to the girl he was with.

Niall would recognize that signature curly hair from anywhere. Danielle. Of course Danielle would be with him, she is his girlfriend, you idiot. Niall reminded himself. But the blonde wasn’t having any of it today; he had some questions for Liam that needed to be answered.

He pulled the pop star by his arm and told him in a harsh whisper, “Liam, we need to talk.” Liam pulled his arm away before spitting back, “Not right now Niall, leave me alone,” a little too loudly.

“Li, is everything okay?” Danielle’s voice came from down the aisle.

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” He pulled his body away from Niall’s grasp, and continued down the aisle before he reached his girlfriend and gave her a little-too-passionate kiss, all without giving Niall another look.

Niall was pissed. Liam was the one who started all of this and now he was just going to ignore him like nothing ever happened? He wasn’t going to let the other boy forget him like that.

He grabbed the nearest egg carton in sight, and tromped off without another thought.

When he arrived back to his shared flat, he slammed the door behind him and set the bag down, too focused on finding his camera.

Harry walked into the main area, shouting “Hey Lou, he’s back,” before stopping his friend.

“Dude, Niall what has been up with you lately? Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” The blonde shot back, with more attitude than he meant.

Louis came in, grabbed the shorter boy from behind, and held him down in the nearest chair. “No, you’re clearly not. Now you aren’t leaving this chair until you tell us what is going on. You can’t keep us in the dark like this Ni.”

He struggled for a while, but was surprised at how strong Louis was. Finally, Niall sighed. “Okay fine. Last night, I was trying to catch a picture of Liam kissing his guy friend, but I fell while taking it, attracting attention to myself. Long story short, Liam and I fucked last night in the back seat of his car, and this morning I ran into him at the grocery store with his girlfriend, and he acted like nothing ever happened.”

The blonde almost wanted to laugh at the expression on his friends’ faces when he finished telling his story. He forgot it sounded more normal to him than it would to other people.

“Now if you don’t mind, I was trying to get revenge on him before you guys pinned me down for this nice discussion. So are you going to stand there with those faces or are you going to help me?”

Immediately the two boys jumped in to help. Louis especially could not pass up on the idea of mischief, and Harry was happy to go along with anything his boyfriend loved.

Niall quickly found his camera and started scrolling through pictures he took from the previous night, and it wasn’t too long before he reached the one he was searching for. He turned to show it to his roommates. “Now, this is going to be fun.” He concluded with a smirk on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

To say Niall was nervous would be an understatement. He talked a big game, but in reality, he had no idea how he was supposed to do this smoothly. This is the type of thing that Louis would be really good at, but he would stick out like a sore thumb in this class.

Finally Niall took a deep breath and scanned the lecture hall until he found who he was looking for. Zayn. He kicked himself internally, reminding himself he could do this.

He made his way through rows and rows of seats before plopping himself down next to the raven haired boy. Zayn didn’t notice his presence at first, so Niall dropped his stack of books on the boy’s lap, hoping it looked enough like an accident, and that’s when the boy turned toward Niall with an annoyed look on his face.

“Oh I’m so sorry man, must’ve forgotten how heavy these books were.” Niall cringed. That sounded like a stupid excuse even to him.

“You’re fine.” Zayn snapped back and Niall could tell he didn’t really mean it; he was just trying his best at being polite. As soon as the books were gone from his lap, he had already turned his attention back to the guy sitting on his other side.

This was going even worse than Niall expected, but he knew he had to go through with it if he wanted to see Liam again.

With another sigh, he sat down in the chair and put his legs up on the seat in front of him, getting as relaxed as possible. He didn’t really care about Economics 101 anyways.

The class hadn’t started yet, but Zayn had finished the conversation with the lad next to him, so Niall figured this was his chance. He elbowed the boy sitting next to him to get his attention, but maybe with a little more force than he had intended because he heard the other man grunt in pain.

Niall leaned over, “Hey, Zayn right? I need to talk to you about something.”

As expected, the other boy looked at him like he belonged in the mental hospital. “How do you know my name?”

“That’s not important.” Niall turned to pull the picture out of his bag. “See this?”

As soon as Zayn glanced at the picture, he near had a heart attack. “Where did you get that??”

Niall smirked. Now this was the fun part. “Oh I have my ways,” immediately Zayn went to grab for the picture, but Niall pulled his hand out of the way just in time. “It doesn’t even matter if you get this picture; I have many more I can get a hold of.”

That made Zayn stop, and observe the picture more closely. And there it was. Although the picture was dark, it could still clearly be seen that it was the raven haired boy himself and famous pop star Liam Payne in a lip lock. Zayn crossed his hands over his chest and grumbled. Liam was going to pay for this one.

Zayn turned back to the blonde and harshly whispered, “What do you want?”

Niall smiled. Now they were getting somewhere. “I’m glad you asked. As long as you help me, I promise this picture won’t get out anywhere.”

Zayn sighed, “Fine. Just tell me what I have to do.”

“So as you see, after I was able to get this picture, I had my own run in with said Liam Payne. I won’t go into details. But the next morning, I ran into him and his little girlfriend and he refused to acknowledge me, acting like I didn’t even exist. Now see, I don’t like that. I need to get into contact with him again. But I have no way of personally doing that, so that’s where you come in. You seem to know him quite well,” Niall pointed back to the picture for emphasis.

“I want you to get him to contact me.” Niall stood up and shoved the picture against Zayn’s chest. “My number’s on the back. If I don’t hear from him by the end of the week, the picture will go public.” And with that he walked out of the lecture hall without another word. He passed the professor, who had just come in on his way out, but he could care less about the class, he couldn’t wait to get back and tell Harry and Louis what he did.

~~~~

Niall popped into his shared flat with the biggest smile on his face. The two other boys immediately jumped up when they saw the blonde enter, desperate to hear what happened

“How’d it go, Ni?” Harry asked but already knew the answer based on his expression.

“Great! I even surprised myself at how well I did! You’d be very proud, Lou.”

Louis chuckled. “I bet I would be Niall. How did Zayn take it?”

“I wish I could’ve taken a shot of his face when he first saw the picture. He looked like he just saw a ghost, it was hilarious!” Both boys sat listening and laughed as the blonde retold the story.

Liam’s POV

“Hey Li, remember how I said you’ll owe me big time? Yeah, well you definitely owe me big time for this.” Zayn near screamed into the phone at his friend.

“Chill Zayn, what’s going on?”

“I don’t want to know all of the details, but your little friend is threatening to go to the press with this picture he has of us kissing. Kissing Liam, Kissing! Do you know what this will do to me if this gets out??”

Liam sighed. He should’ve known better than to get involved with paparazzi. “It’s okay; I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen. What does he want?”

“Strangely enough all he wanted was for you to call him. He even wrote his number on the back of the picture. If you don’t call him by the end of the week the picture’s going publi-”

“Okay, okay, Zayn. I’ll call him.”

“Good. You better. Otherwise you are so dead.” And with that the called ended.

Liam didn’t know what Niall wanted, but he knew one thing for sure: He was going to pay for this.


	8. Chapter 8

Niall had just gotten out all of the ingredients needed to make an omelet when he heard an unfamiliar ringtone come from his phone. He never heard the tune before so he knew it wasn’t one of his contacts. When he checked the caller ID, he found he was right. Even though he had no clue who it was, he decided to take a shot and answer it anyways.

“Hello?”

“What do you want?” Niall had to hold back a laugh when he recognized the voice. Someone was to the point today.

“Well hello, Liam. And how are you today?”

“Stop with the small talk Niall. You threatened my friend so I’m doing what you said. Now what do you want?”

“I want to see you again, Liam.” Niall replied honestly.

“Why?” Niall jumped at Liam’s hostility, even though he knew he brought it upon himself.

“How can you just completely ignore me after that night, Li?” Liam was taken aback by the sincerity in the other boy’s voice.

“Because- Fine. Where do you want to meet?”

Niall’s face lit up. “Tonight. 7. My flat. The address is written on the back of the picture.” Niall hung up the phone before Liam had a chance to say no.

Now Niall was very excited for tonight. He had a lot of work to do.

~~ 

It was an unusually warm and sunny fall day in London, so Louis thought it was a good idea to drag Harry to the park to play some football. And when he said drag, he meant drag. Harry was not the biggest football fan.

“Can’t I just sit and watch you take some shots?” Harry looked at his boyfriend with a hopeful look on his face.

“Nope.” Louis emphasized the end with a ‘pop’ sound. “Come on, it’ll be fun. Don’t you want to spend time with me?” Louis pulled out the puppy dog face that he knew Harry could not resist.

“Fine.” Harry sighed and grabbed the ball from his boyfriend’s grasp. “But no laughing when I suck.”

“Scout’s honor,” Louis replied, holding up a symbol that he hoped was correct, but judging by the look on the curly haired boy’s face, he saw right through the charade.

Louis can admit that at least Harry tried. That doesn’t mean he was good, but he was trying. Part of that was Louis’ fault though. Every time Harry went to try and kick the ball past the other boy, Louis would tackle him to the ground and somehow Harry would end up under him, and of course that always led to various levels of intensity make out sessions before Harry would get up and insist that he could actually do it that next time.

One time, the boy actually did manage to get it past Louis’ star quality goal keeping. But out of excitement, Harry kicked it past the make shift goal posts a little harder than he meant to. The ball went flying past Louis and all the way to the path that was around the field. Seeing as how luck was not on his side today, Harry and Louis simply stood there and watched the ball launch up and hit an unsuspecting passerby right in the stomach.

As soon as they saw what happened, both boys went running to the victim of their football.

“Sorry about that man, my boyfriend has terrible aim.” Louis apologized.

“Hey!” Harry protested.

“Oh come on Haz, you know it’s true,”

“Really guys, it’s okay, I should’ve been watching where I was going instead.”

“Are you sure you’re oka-” Louis’ voice stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the other man stand up. He couldn’t believe he didn’t recognize it before.

Both boys looked at him oddly for his random cut off of speech.

“Are you alright Lou?” Harry turned to his boyfriend confused

Louis hit Harry in the shoulder excitedly and brought his lips to the other boy’s ear. “Don’t you recognize who that is?”

Now Harry was even more confused. “Why, should I?” He asked a bit too loud.

“Shut up, don’t be so obvious. That’s Zayn, aka the guy in Niall’s picture aka the guy who Niall threatened…”

A look of recognition appeared on Harry’s face, “Oh!”

Throughout this whole conversation Zayn simply stood there looking at the two like they were crazy. “Are you guys okay? I can go if you’re having a moment or something…”

Louis laughed. “No no, you stay right there. Sorry for that, it’s just,” Louis was stuck, not sure how to explain this without sound like a stalker.

“We know you.” Harry blurted out. Louis rolled his eyes. Yeah, that didn’t sound stalkerish at all.

Zayn looked at the two boys standing in front of him like they belonged in a mental hospital, “What now?”

Louis kicked Harry in the calf and gave him the ‘way to be obvious’ look. “You’ll have to excuse Harry here; he’s a bit blunt sometimes. We’re not crazy I swear. We don’t know you personally, obviously. We just know of you. We’re friends with Niall. You might know him better as the boy who blackmailed you.”

“Excuse me?!” The raven haired boy was full on pissed now. No one was supposed to know about that besides him, Liam, and Niall. Now that little punk is going around telling his friends about it now too?

The other two boys misread Zayn’s sudden anger. “Oh, sorry, we forgot that you wanted your relationship with Liam to stay hidden. Don’t worry. We’re the only ones that Niall told about this.” Louis said, almost patronizing the other boy.

“Liam and I are not in a fucking relationship!” Zayn exploded, his calm state long gone. He couldn’t care less about helping out a friend anymore. He wasn’t going to live with this.

“What?” Now it was Louis and Harry’s turn to be surprised.

Zayn had to set this straight. “When we were leaving the restaurant that night, Liam asked me to pretend to be his boyfriend that night to attract the attention of that bloke, Niall or something. I don’t even know. I played along because he said he’d owe me big time, but screw this, I’m not going down with him.”

The other two boys stood there with their jaws down simply in shock. They did not see this coming. Zayn sighed. “Strangely enough I think he actually likes that guy which is strange because I thought he loved Danielle-”

The boyfriends took off running back to their flat without even waiting for Zayn to finish his sentence. They were too excited to tell all they’ve learned to their friend.

~~

Niall had just finished preparing everything in the flat when he heard someone at the door. He looked at his watch. 7 o’clock sharp. Right on time. Niall knew just what he had to do tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

Niall straightened the collar of his shirt when he walked over to get the door. He knew he wasn’t the one that should be nervous about tonight, but he still was.

But when he opened the door, he wasn’t met with those enticing brown eyes like he was expecting, he was face to face with the two breathless idiots of his roommates.

Harry was about to speak before Niall pinched the bridge of his nose and held up a finger to stop him.

“Two things. One, why are you knocking on the door to your own flat, and two, what the hell is going on? Why are you guys here?” Niall interrogated, clearly annoyed

“Technically that’s three things…” Harry trailed off after receiving a glare from the blonde boy.

“Okay see, we forgot our keys, and we just came from the park. Guess who we ran into there! Zayn! You know, the guy in your blackmail picture Zayn. He was pissed when we let it slip that we knew about it, but then he admitted how he didn’t want anything to do with this. Said he wasn’t even Liam’s boyfriend, he was just doing a favor for him,” Louis rambled out before Niall had the chance to kill the both of them.

But now judging by the look on his roommate’s face, the information was good enough to change his feelings. Niall was currently leaning against the recently closed door with his jaw dropped farther than Louis thought possible.

“But- what about Danielle?”

“We don’t know. Even Zayn doesn’t know what’s up with that” Harry added.

“Well that changes things. I’m going to have to ask Liam about that once he gets here” Niall stated offhandedly, still lost in thought.

“Wait, what do you mean ‘once Liam gets here’?”

“He’s coming over tonight, that’s why you two weren’t supposed to be here-”

Everyone in the room immediately froze when two soft knocks were heard on the door.

“Shit. You guys need to get out. Now,” Niall hissed at his friends

“What where are we supposed to go?”

“I don’t know, your rooms or something!” And with that Harry and Louis not so quietly ran out of the room.

Niall took a deep breath before turning around and opening the door. Before him stood a tall muscular man with those deep chocolate brown eyes that Niall has seen on tons of life sized posters. He was standing there in a simple outfit of a button down and jeans, much more casual than Niall is used to of his run-ins at nightclubs. Liam continued to stand in the doorway while Niall just surveyed his body. He looked strangely nervous, which was a very out of place emotion for the biggest pop star in the world.

Finally, Liam broke the silence. “Why did you call me over here?”

Niall slowly started to gain the confidence back that he had when he was planning this night. “I just have a few questions, plus I missed you Liam” Niall stated, trying to convey the sincerity in his voice. Liam wasn’t having any of it though.

“If I answer your questions, will you leave my friends alone?” He coldly stated, pushing his way past the blonde and into his flat, choosing to sit on the couch.

“Depends how you answer them” Two can play at that game. Niall followed the other man over and sat closer to him than would be considered normal etiquette. 

Niall could hear Liam audibly sigh. “Fine. Ask away.”

This time Niall softened at sound of Liam exasperated. “Why did you fake the relationship with Zayn?” Judging by the way Liam’s eyes blew wide open, he was not aware that Niall knew more of the story. This new fact took him off guard.

“I-I don’t know honestly. I saw you across the restaurant and something inside me made me try anything to get your attention.” Throughout his explain, Liam’s voice had considerably quieted, and he finished barely above a whisper, but now he was even closer to Niall than when they started.

The blonde boy seemed lost for words while Liam sat there waiting for the interrogation to continue. “Wh-what about Danielle?” Now Niall’s voice was at the same level that Liam’s finished at, the two boys lip’s merely inches from each other at this point.

Niall saw the other man blush at that. “I used to love her, I did. I still do anyway, just not in the right way anymore.” Niall gasped. Even though the admission wasn’t that odd based on this conversation, he was still taken off guard.

“What made you change your mind?” Niall honestly was curious now.

“I met you.” Liam whispered back. Before Niall could ration a response to that, Liam’s lips were on his. The suddenness of the action took Niall off guard and he quickly pulled away.

“What?” Niall was still confused. How could this be happening? Liam was the world’s biggest pop star and Niall was just some no name pap desperately chasing him. There’s no way Liam could like him back.

“Am I wrong to assume that you have a crush on me?” Throughout this conversation, Liam’s appearance quickly changed. Now Niall was staring up at the pupil blown, lust filled eyes of the other boy.

“Well no but you-” Niall stammered.

“Good. We’re on the same page here” was all the brunette responded with before he attached his lips back on to the boy next to him.

This time, Niall didn’t stop him. He just let the feelings he pushed away for so long finally surface. He attacked Liam’s lips with almost as much fervor as the other man was doing to him. Despite the fact that Liam still won when their lips fought for dominance, this occurrence was in stark contrast to the last time they met like this.

He carefully pushed Niall towards the couch until the other boy’s back was flush with the cushion. It wasn’t until then that Liam moved his mouth away from his lips and into the crook of Niall’s neck. The younger made a very quiet whine that Liam wouldn’t have heard if he wasn’t listening for it. While he lifted his head to give him better access, Niall continued making small noises whenever Liam found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

Soon though, Liam was moving down to the patches of skin that Niall’s loose fitting t-shirt easily revealed. He left an open mouth kiss at the beginning of each collarbone. He ran out of exposed skin eventually and moved his hands down to the hem of the other boy’s shirt.

“May I?” Liam mouthed against Niall’s throat, and he simply moaned in response. Liam took that as a yes before taking the bottom and revealing Niall’s pale chest before pausing for the other to lean up and took the piece of clothing off the rest of the way then chucking it across the room, not caring where it landed.

Now that the nuisance was gone, Liam let his eyes rake over the younger boy’s body. There’s so much of it that he missed in the dark lighting of that alley before.

He took his time kissing down the boy’s chest, starting at the collarbones before running his lips over one of his nipples and carefully breathing on them, which made Niall’s back arch up in response. Liam chuckled as he heard Niall gasp at his actions, and he followed suit with the other one. This too seemed to elicit a response from the blonde because as soon as he did, Liam heard a very quiet ‘Liam, please’ come out from the boy under him.

He got the idea and moved his mouth down Niall’s chest before stopping at his hip bone. He took this opportunity to graze his teeth softly over the area where the bone jutted out under the skin. Liam ran his tongue over the slight indent he left with his teeth.

Liam slipped his fingers under the waistband of Niall’s pants before looking up to the boy, silently asking for permission.

“Of course, Li. Just, please.” That was all Liam needed to hear before he grabbed hold and pulled down the other boy’s khakis and boxers in one swift motion.

He heard a gasp from above as the chill air of the room hit Niall’s shaft, and Liam softly chuckled before getting the pieces of clothing off and discarding them somewhere, joining Niall’s shirt on the floor of the flat.

This time Liam softly blew on Niall’s sensitive head, as it lay hard and flushed against his stomach. He could see the tip glistening with precum, and Liam dipped his head down to lick at it, causing Niall’s hips to dart up suddenly.

“Don’t tease me” Niall warned with the most intense eyes he could manage in this situation. Liam stifled a laugh at the look of desperation on the younger boy’s face.

“Do you have any lube?” Liam looked up at Niall as his face hovered over where Niall wanted him most. It seemed to take Niall a second to understand the words.

“Uh, yeah. One sec.” He pulled his body up the couch, sliding until his back was flush with the arm rest. He reached behind his head to the end table where he knew would have lube. He shared a flat with Louis and Harry. There was various sex items spread all over this place. It didn’t take Niall long before his hands found a small bottle. He took it out and tossed it over to Liam, ignoring the questioning look the other boy gave him.

“Don’t ask, just get on with it.” He exasperated.

Liam didn’t argue with that. He popped open the lid and squeezed some liquid onto his first two digits before reaching down and circling the younger boy’s hole, and slid the first finger in to the knuckle. He heard Niall wince and looked up at the blonde.

“Sorry, still a little sore from the other night.” Niall explained. Liam nodded in understanding and took his time slipping his first finger in and out before adding the second one. He didn’t want to hurt Niall further so he made sure the younger boy’s hole was adequately stretched before adding in the second, and then the third digit into the tight heat.

It didn’t seem to matter because moments later Niall was practically fucking himself down on Liam’s finger and was desperately panting for ‘more, more’. Eventually   
Niall had enough of the torture.

“C’mon Li. I need you now.” Without another word Liam pulled his fingers out of the younger boy, while Niall whined at the empty feeling. Quickly though, Liam unbuttoned his pants and managed to slip off those and his boxers within the small space. While Niall was still mewling quietly below him, he grabbed for the bottle again but this time coated his dick in the slippery substance.

After that it wasn’t long before he was poking his head at Niall’s entrance, and the boy was more than happy to comply. He slipped past the first ring of muscle, and it took everything in Liam not to shove all the way in. He didn’t want to hurt Niall more after the rough sex they had only a few nights ago.

Niall gasped at the intrusion, but still insisted. “Just go, Li. I can take it.” Even though Liam was still worried, he listened to Niall’s words. He pushed the rest of the way into Niall, and reveled in the feeling of being completely unsheathed within the younger boy.

“Ni, you’re so tight babe.” Niall only moaned in response before begging “move, please. I need to feel you.” That seemed to be enough for Liam as he pulled almost all of the way out of Niall and quickly slamming back in, until his hips were flush with Niall’s ass. He continued this motion a few times before Niall was just a writhing mess underneath him. Liam looked down and saw the flushed skin of the blonde boy. His eyes were squeezed closed while he was hopelessly scratching his fingers against the materials of the couch, desperate to hold onto anything. He was quietly panting and he had a look of pure bliss on his face.

It wasn’t long before Liam felt the familiar feeling pooling in his stomach, and he was thankful when he heard Niall scream out his name while cum splashed between the two men, mostly landing on Liam’s chest. He hadn’t even touched him; Niall came from just having Liam inside him.

As soon as Liam felt the younger boy clenching around his cock, he let go too, letting his come fill Niall’s hole.

After, Liam pulled out of Niall, but then just fell on top of the younger boy. Both men were too tired to get up and clean themselves off, much less move from their current position.

It wasn’t until they heard a “Really guys? Here? On our damn couch?” coming from Louis that both boys jumped immediately and tried desperately to somehow make their situation less obvious, which was hard to do.

Both of them were stark naked and Niall’s roommates had no problem just bursting into the room. Niall did the least he could do and grabbed the throw blanket which was strewn across the back of the couch and draped it over him and Liam, for some kind of decency.

“What are you doing here?” Niall was clearly pissed at his friends’ unfortunate timing they seemed to have today.

“What did you expect us to do? Sit in our room while you and Liam fucked all night? We’re human; we need to eat sometimes, jeez.” Niall glared at Louis. At least Harry had some sort of decency; he looked away from the two and walked into the kitchen to find food.

The expression on Louis’ face quickly changed. “You should’ve heard yourself Niall. ‘Please Liam’, ‘don’t tease me’, oh it was hilarious.” Harry walked back out of the kitchen with an armful of food just as Niall took a throw pillow and chucked it at Louis’ head, missing him by mere inches as he quickly ducked out of the way, causing Liam and Harry to burst out into laughter. Even Niall’s face softened at that.

“You guys still suck though” Niall stated, his friends weren’t completely off the hook for this.


	10. Chapter 10

"Liam stop. I have to answer my phone." Niall said, on the verge of moaning. It wasn’t easy for him to talk normally when he had a tall brunette pop star nibbling on his ear.

"Mmm. Just let it go to voicemail"

"As much as I would love to do that, you know I can’t" the blonde whispered back before pushing the older boy off his body to grab his still ringing phone out of his trouser pocket.

 

"Hello" he groaned into the phone after seeing it was his boss.

"Niall you need to get down to the office immediately."

"Why right now?" Niall looked over to Liam who was not so patiently sitting on the couch next to him. "I’m a little busy at the moment…"

"It doesn’t matter. Drop whatever you’re doing and come down here. You’re going to want to see this" his boss explained.

"Ugh fine. I’ll be there soon" Niall replied before hanging up.

 

Niall looked over at Liam, and if this was a different circumstance he would’ve laughed at the hurt expression on the boy’s face.

"I have to get to the office. ASAP apparently." He explained with an apologetic look on his face.

 

Liam groaned, but was already going to get his shoes. “That’s fine. I’ll drop you off on my way to the gym. I’ve been needing to go anyways.” He looked down and started grabbing at what used to be his six pack.

"Oh babe please. Don’t even start with that. You’re perfect" Niall reminded him as he slowly grabbed Liam’s waist and gave him a peck on the lips. Instead of pulling away though Liam held onto Niall’s hips and deepened the kiss.

 

"Can the boyfriends stop with the PDA right in the middle of the kitchen?" Louis smirked as he interrupted whatever moment the two were having.

"Fuck off Louis" Niall said while he pulled away from Liam after one last kiss. Liam on the other hand just flushed bright red.

"What’s going on?" Harry questioned as soon as he walked into the room.

"Nothing. Liam and I were just leaving" with that Niall grabbed Liam’s hand and pulled him out of the flat.

~~

Liam just landed a square punch straight to the bag when he heard his phone ringing from the bench. He grabbed the nearest towel to wipe off the sweat that had collected on his body during his workout before he went to see who called. Niall. There could only be two reasons he was calling right now. One, he needed to be picked up, or two, something was wrong. Considering Liam had only been at the gym for twenty minutes now, he was guessing it was the latter.

"Niall, what’s up?" He spoke urgently. Liam had to remind himself that he didn’t know if anything was wrong yet, so he willed himself to calm down.

 

"Li, there’s a problem. A big problem. Can you get here as soon as you can?" Niall said over the phone, with an edge to his voice.

"Of course Ni, I’m on my way right now. What’s the problem?" Now Liam had every right to worry. While still on the phone he ran into the locker room and packed up his stuff.

"It’s not something I can explain on the phone. Just, get here."

Liam had no idea what was going on, but he was going to find out. “I’ll be right over” Liam confirmed hurriedly before hanging up and rushing towards the door. Liam had refused security today, ensuring his manager he wouldn’t be out in public. He was now regretting this decision. Standing at the entrance to the gym, there was more than a handful of teenage fans waiting outside for him. Someone in the training room must have tipped people of, despite it being a high-end gym that was normally safe for celebrities. Whenever Liam’s with Niall, he often forgets that he’s one of the most chased after men in the world. But he sure remembered now.

 

Liam huffed in annoyance. Most of the time he loved his fans, and loved seeing them. But not when his boyfriend was in trouble. He knew he couldn’t use that as an excuse at the moment seeing as the general public were still under the assumption that he was dating Danielle, but Liam needed to get out of there fast. So he took out the sweatshirt from his bag, put it on with the hood up, and added his sunglasses on his face. Hopefully that will be good enough to make it to his car unnoticed. With one last sigh, he opened the door and started sprinting for his car.

 

It didn’t take long for Liam to get to the office after he made it out of the gym parking lot. He ran into the room where he knew his boyfriend will be waiting. He stopped a second to catch his breath before looking worriedly at Niall. “What’s wrong?”

"I’ll let my boss explain." Niall nodded towards the middle aged heavier-set man standing behind the desk, which was the only piece of furniture in the small room.

 

"So. I know that whatever is going on between you two is none of my business, but unfortunately, it has to be. Our office received this envelope in the mail which appears to be from an unknown source. It was opened to reveal some photos and a note."

"How does this relate to us?" Liam interrupted, too impatient to hear the back story.

"I’m getting to that part kid, hang on." Liam heard the raspyness of the older man’s voice, from many years of smoking.

"The photos in the envelope are of you two." He threw the photos on the desk in Liam’s direction. "And the note was a blackmail letter." He added the remaining evidence to the top of the pile.

Liam, at the moment, was frozen in place. For the first time in this conversation Niall spoke up. “Someone got us, Li. Someone took pictures of…us” that finally caught Liam’s attention. He quickly grabbed the photos off the desk and scanned through them. They were definitely of him and Niall, and it was of them fucking.

"Wh-what is this!" Liam looked up furiously, demanding an explanation.

"Someone must’ve gotten the pictures when we were doing it in your car the other night, Liam." Niall quietly told his boyfriend.

"How did this happen? We were so careful; no one was supposed to be there… What’s going to happen to my career?”

 

“Nothing will happen to your career. I’ll do anything to make sure that doesn’t happen” Niall assured Liam. He was on the verge of breaking too, with his fists clenched and heavy breathing.

“I don’t think it will be that simple Niall,” his boss suddenly piped up.

“Why what do you mean?”

“The blackmail letter. It says ‘If you don’t come clean within a week, the photos will be seen on every single social networking website you can think of.’ I don’t think there’s a way to avoid harming Liam’s career” he explained.

Simultaneously, Niall and Liam’s faces drained of color. “We have to do what?!” Niall was full-on pissed now.

Liam found his voice again. “Ni, we have to do it. I’d much rather have control of how it happens rather than have those- pictures spread everywhere.”

Niall bent down to the level where Liam was kneeling out of shock. He looked straight into his boyfriend’s innocent chocolate brown eyes. “But, are you sure you’re ready for that? We’ve only been together a few weeks, are you ready to withstand their reaction?”

“Yes Ni. I have to protect you too, and I can’t do that if those pictures are leaked. I don’t know what would happen then.” Niall saw nothing but confidence and sincerity in Liam’s eyes, and that’s when he knew. He looked up at his boss. “Okay, what do we have to do?”

 

“Liam, Niall, the only way to get out of this is to come out with your relationship. To the world.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Niall are you sure you’re ready to do this? It’s a big step.”

Niall looked up from where he was idly playing with his hands, too nervous to do anything else. He saw Louis looking at him with concern. His older friend was sitting next to Niall and had his arm around the blonde’s shoulder. His usual goofing off personality was long forgotten now with the serious situation about to happen.

“Yes I’m sure. This is the best way to protect Liam.” Niall told him confidently.

“He knows what he’s doing, Lou.” Harry added.

“Then why is he shaking?” Louis doubted his boyfriend.

Niall hadn’t noticed his leg bouncing up and down until Louis pointed it out. He promptly clamped down on his knee with both hands. “I’m fine, really. I can do this.” Niall reassured himself more than anyone else.

Niall was currently sitting on one of the few pieces of furniture backstage at one of the biggest arenas in England. From here he could hear Liam singing one of the songs from his latest album. Niall tried to focus on his boyfriend’s voice, and the lyrics he loved so much. This was his favorite song of Liam’s too, but he just couldn’t focus right now. Tonight was the night. Liam was going to announce their relationship for the whole world to hear.

When the two were discussing how they would come out, they both decided that at one of Liam’s concerts would be the easiest way. That way he would be surrounded by all of his fans, and if they were lucky, at least some of them would support the couple.

Since he was already too nervous, Niall told Liam to surprise him about when he was going to announce it during the concert. He didn’t wanting to be counting down the minutes to their make or break time.

He was now regretting that decision. He was a mess, and having his two best friends there helped, but they couldn’t exactly relate to what he was going through. Niall looked across the room where he saw Zayn hidden in the shadows. He was surprised the other boy decided to show up and support them despite everything Niall put him through. Even after the few months that Niall and Liam had been together so far, he could tell Zayn always stayed his distance when it came to Niall. Niall always took that guilt he felt personally, so now would be a good time as ever to set it right.

He got up from his place on the couch ignoring the questionable looks on Louis and Harry’s faces and walked over to where they raven haired boy was standing.

“Zayn, can I talk to you for a second?” The other boy jumped at Niall’s voice. He must’ve been stuck in his own thoughts. He shook his head the slightest bit and readjusted his eyes to rest on Niall.

“Yeah, I guess. About what?”

“I just wanted to apologize.” Niall took a deep breath before continuing. “I was a dick to you, you didn’t deserve it. I shouldn’t have blackmailed you, or Liam for that point. I just didn’t have enough guts to talk to him in person. I’m sorry for dragging you into this. I just don’t want it to be awkward between us anymore.”

The other boy sighed loudly as Niall finished his apology. “No Niall, this isn’t all of your fault. It’s mine too. I shouldn’t have been acting that cold to you. If Liam likes you then I should too. This whole situation has just been hard for me because I was, and am, really good friends with Danielle. I understand why Liam did it, but it broke me to see what he did to her. They were really in love until Liam met you.” Zayn held up his finger when he saw that Niall was going to say something. “Don’t bother feeling guilty about that, that wasn’t your fault either. Liam fell in love with you the moment he laid eyes on you, whether you knew it or not. He broke it off with her before he even ran into you at that restaurant.” Zayn explained.

After hearing what Zayn had to say, Niall simply stood there speechless. Why Liam hadn’t told him any of this was beyond him, but it made Zayn’s behavior make more sense. “I’m sorry I didn’t-” Zayn put his hand on Niall’s shoulder to stop him. “Don’t worry. You didn’t know. It’s all water under the bridge now, okay? You have enough problems to worry about tonight.”

Niall’s face drained of color. He almost forgot about the big announcement. Judging by how Liam was on one of the last songs of the set, he knew it had to be coming soon.

Suddenly Niall made the decision right then and there that he would be brave through this, no matter what the fans reactions are. He left Zayn and walked back over to the couch where Louis and Harry were sitting. Right now he just wanted to sit back and enjoy hearing Liam sing his songs.

~~

The final notes to one of his songs just finished, and instead of hearing the opening ones to his next song, Niall heard Liam’s voice come over the sound system.

“Now normally this is the time in the show where I sing my usual closing song, but I have a surprise for you all tonight.” The crowd cheered, a few octaves higher than what they had been doing before, and that made Liam smile, encouraging him to go on with his surprise.

“Now I know all of you are under the impression that I am dating Danielle Peazer. Although I still love her dearly, I’m afraid this is no longer the case.” There was an audible gasp in the audience, clearly shocked at the news.

Liam had to move the microphone to his left hand due to his other hand shaking so badly. “This isn’t the only thing I have to announce, however. I want to sing a different song than I normally do at this time, but this one is for someone very special to me. Niall, would you come out here please?”

~~

Niall was frozen in his spot. He changed his mind. He couldn’t do this. The only thing stopping him from running through the door, away from this situation and away from Liam on stage, was Harry and Louis pushing at his back, forcing him forward to the stage. It wasn’t until they pushed him close enough to the entrance and he saw Liam looking at him with the most endearing face he’s seen, that he had the confidence to step out there. He saw the sincere care in Liam’s eyes as he looked on at Niall, and Niall could see the promise that Liam would protect him through anything.

Cautiously he stepped onto the stage, almost blinded by the bright lights. He continued walking until his fingers brushed Liam’s out stretched hands. It wasn’t until their hands were entwined that Niall finally started to breath. He looked up at Liam and smiled. His boyfriend returned the smile with an even brighter one before turning back to the crowd.

“Everyone, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Niall. I know what you’re thinking, and yes I am gay. I’ve been with Niall for a few months now, and we are the happiest we could ever be.”

To Liam’s and Niall’s surprise, there was a moment of stunned silence in the crowd before they erupted in cheers. Niall felt a tear start falling down his cheek, and he quickly wiped it away. He looked up at Liam with the biggest aspiration. People were taking it better than they ever could’ve dreamed of.

Liam brought his microphone back up to his mouth. “Thank you guys for all of your support. Really, you don’t know how much this means to us. But right now, I’m going to continue with that song I promised” Liam led Niall across the stage to where the band was set up, and led him to a stool on the stage.

Liam then walked over to behind the band set up to switch to a headpiece microphone and grab his guitar from its case. He took another stool and brought it over next to where Niall was sitting. He got himself situated before speaking in the microphone to the crowd, but mostly to Niall.

“This is a very special song for us. I don’t know if many of you know it, but this is Endlessly” Liam announced before turning back to his boyfriend and started to strum the opening chords

“There’s a shop down the street,

where they sell plastic rings,

for a quarter a piece, I swear it.

Yeah, I know that it’s cheap,

not like gold in your dreams,

but I hope that you’ll still wear it.”

 

He sang the first verse with a clear voice, and it seemed amazingly the whole crowd was silent.

 

“… And there’s no guarantee,

that this will be easy.

It’s not a miracle ya need, believe me.

Yeah, I’m no angel, I’m just me,

but I will love you endlessly.

Wings aren’t what you need, you need me.”

 

Liam continued to sing, pouring his heart into this song because he knew Niall would appreciate it, and judging by the silent tears falling down the boy’s face, Liam knew he was right.

~~

“Ink may stain my skin,

and my jeans may all be ripped.

I’m not perfect, but I swear,

I’m perfect for you”

Liam finished the last notes on his guitar and leaned over to wipe a tear falling from Niall’s eye. Niall leaned into his touch and smiled back at him endearingly.

 

He almost forgot he was still at a concert performing in front of thousands of people. He turned his attention back to the crowd while he removed his guitar from around his shoulder.

“Again, thank you all for your support of me and Niall, it really means a lot to us. We hope you enjoyed this concert” Liam finished as he held onto Niall’s hand, giving one last bow before walking off the stage.

 

As the two got behind the curtain, Niall stopped Liam looked at him straight in the eye. “Thank you so much for that, Li. You have no idea how much that meant to me.”

“Of course Ni, I love you.” Liam whispered back.

“I love you too.”


	12. Epilogue

“Look Ni, I think this is a wonderful shot of the two of you!”

Niall was sitting on a stool in his shared flat trying to enjoy his breakfast when Harry shoved yet another magazine in his face. He didn’t even have to pick up his eyes from the newspaper he was reading to know what was on the cover.

“Harry that’s the sixth paper you’ve shown me this morning. I don’t need to see them anymore” Niall sighed.

“But you really need to read the article about it, this one has nice things to say” Harry tried to reassure his friend.

“Really? Toss it over here, Haz. Let me read it” Liam interrupted as he overheard the conversation on his way into the room.

Despite all of the cheers from his fans at the concert a few nights before, the news about Niall and Liam coming out was not taken as well as they’d hoped. So far all of the magazines and newspapers have been posting articles with questions as to why Liam would taint his young fans, speculating a big down fall in the pop star’s popularity, and suddenly a lot of new information about Niall that he assumed was not common knowledge.

Niall hopped off his chair and went to go sit next to Liam on the couch. He snuggled up to the older boy’s side and rested his head in the crook of Liam’s neck while his boyfriend read the highlights of the article out loud.

“’This young pop star did something that many celebrities are afraid to do these days: tell the truth’,

‘Liam Payne and his boyfriend taking harder hits than deserved.’

‘The newly announced gay couple an inspiration to other in the closet celebrities’”

Niall automatically started smiling seeing the look on Liam’s face after reading the article.

“See! Told you they’re not all bad!” Harry insisted.

“Haz it’s too early to be excited. What are you going on about?” Louis walked into the room, still groggy from sleep.

 

“There’s a nice story written about me and Niall that Harry found” Liam explained.

“Yeah, well what about those five stories over there?” Louis raised his eyebrows expectantly, pointing at the stack of papers on the counter.

“Maybe we’re choosing to stay optimistic” Harry spat, giving the older boy a death glare.

“No Harry, he’s right. This isn’t how the whole world feels” Niall added.

Liam pulled his boyfriend into a hug. “Let’s not worry about what everyone else thinks right now. Let’s just be thankful that we were able to tell them how we wanted not how some blackmailer would’ve-” He was cut off by Niall’s phone ringing in his pocket. The blonde checked the caller ID.

“Speaking about blackmailers…” He mumbled before answering the phone.

“Yeh boss what’s up?”

The other three boys in the room had no idea what was going on on the other side of that phone conversation, so they could only try to guess what his boss was telling him based on Niall’s expression changing. When his face drained of color, Liam pulled him in closer to his body, trying in any way to protect him from the words that could possibly make him react that way.

“Thank you for uh telling me. We’ll be there as soon as we can.” As Niall hung up the phone he looked up to see three very curious looking faces surrounding him. He took a deep breath before explaining.

“That was my boss, obviously. But he had an interesting message, to say the least. The blackmailer is in his office right now wanting to talk to us”

There was a simultaneous ‘What?’ throughout the room at his words, followed by the obvious questions of ‘Why?’ ‘Who?’ ‘Why now?’ and Niall nodded his head along with the stampede of questions.

“I know, I know. Those were my exact thoughts, and my boss said the blackmailer doesn’t want us to know that information until we are there in person.”

Liam shook his head. “I just don’t get it. This is the strangest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“I know, Li. But let’s go now so we can get some answers.”

Both boys jumped off the couch to grab their shoes. “I want you guys to bring a body guard with you. Who knows what could happen especially with half the media hating on you two right now” Louis demanded before they had a chance to get out the door. Being the oldest out of all of them, he always felt a little responsible.

“He has a point Li.” Niall looked at Liam.

He nodded. “I know he does. Max is right downstairs. I’ll tell him to follow us.”

Liam pulls up into a spot close to the office and grabs Niall’s hand. “Are you ready for this?”  
“Ready as I’ll ever be” Niall whispers before both boys get out of the car.

“This is something Niall and I have to do, but can you wait right outside in case something goes wrong?” Liam asks his body guard who pulled up right next to them. He nods in confirmation, and Niall squeezes Liam’s hand one last time before walking into his office, but neither of them could’ve guessed who they saw standing next to his boss.

Zayn.

That couldn’t be right, why would Zayn be there? There was no way he was actually-

Both boys’ thoughts were cut off by a raspy voice.

“I’ll skip the introductions, because judging by the looks on your faces, you all know each other.” Niall’s boss observed.

Liam was the first one to speak. “Zayn, what are you doing here? Tell me you’re not the one that-”

“I could Li, but then I’d be lying to you.” Zayn himself looked like he was on the verge of crying.

“But why?!” Liam felt his own tears starting to fall down his cheek.

“I’m so sorry Liam. I’m selfish and didn’t think about what this might do to you and Niall. All I thought of was Danielle. She was my best friend before I even met you and you just went and broke up with her as soon as someone better came along and I was just imagining what she must have been going through, and I’m sorry. I didn’t think it would have that bad of repercussions.” Zayn’s voice was consistently breaking, but he didn’t care. He had to finish this.

“I was a dick and never gave you a chance Niall. In my eyes you were only the problem that started this. When you came to talk to me the night of the concert I felt so bad for what you were going through, I was so close to telling you to call the whole thing off Li. I was just too big of a coward.” Both Niall and Liam started to say something, anything, but Zayn stopped them before they could and continued:

“The worst part is after all of this I finally understand that you didn’t break her heart on purpose Liam, and I talked to Dani yesterday. She felt so bad for the world’s reaction to the news. She isn’t mad at you guys; in fact she’s rooting for you two. I just- I’m sorry. I never should have forced you guys to do something that you weren’t ready for.” Zayn finished as he breathed a sigh of relief, just happy to get all of that off his chest. 

Simultaneously, Niall and Liam ran over to where Zayn was standing and pulled him into a hug. No one spoke for a while. It wasn’t until Liam pulled back and looked Zayn in the eye. “It’s okay Zee, really. I felt terrible about all of that too. I don’t blame you for anything you did. I know I deserved it after what I did to Dani.”

He looked over to Niall. “Even though this wasn’t how we planned on coming out to the world, we had to eventually despite what the world thinks. In a way we have to thank you for kicking our asses into finally doing it.”

Zayn chuckled a little at that. “You know that was my plan all along.” Liam laughed and hugged his friend tighter.

“As long as you’re here to help us get through this, we completely forgive you, Zayn. Now come on, why don’t you come with us to Harry and Louis’ flat so we can celebrate?” Of course Zayn agreed, as they all walked out to their respective cars.

It wasn’t until Niall and Liam were back in the front seat of their car did they talk again. Liam took his boyfriend’s hand. “Thanks for putting up with all of my drama, Ni.”

“Thank me? No way, this whole thing is my fault. If I wasn’t such a stalker this whole thing never would’ve happened.” Niall reminded him.

“Who ever said I didn’t like you stalking me? I find it hot.” Liam smirked.

Niall hit him playfully in the arm before Liam laughed, pulling him in for a kiss. “As long as you don’t go stalking any other hot celebs.”

“You know I only love you.” Niall whispered in Liam’s ear.

“Good. Because I love you too, Ni.”


End file.
